Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Stable woot checkers (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * binarydata.net - condition, progress bar, title flashes when almost sold out (BM - modded) * semideaf.com - 60 sec cache, contains audible MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) * bagsofcrap.com - Ajax, Sound, Picture, Simple * lineagejunkies.com - (DS) * thebreretons.com - auto-refresh, shoplinks, time left estimator. (modded BM) * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. * woottracker.com - 15 sec cache (DS) * totalfta.com * yellowbkpk.com - AJAX update, estimated time remaining (YB) * woot-checker.com * thinkirish.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/pic (DS) Woot checkers * brandonwardlaw.net * bargainsdujour.com - (DS) * bafserv.com - (DS) * ivant.info (BM) * marasch.com - (SG) * twobitarcade.com - Flash based, 21 sec cache, audible alarm on item change * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh * opensight.net - email notify on new item * beerorkid.com - (BE) * braintoast.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) * cainkar.com - (BE) * wootaholics.com - (DS - modded) * beachcomp.com * oryschak.com - (DS) * barge3.net - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) * n2-network.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, new item alert sound, w/full size pic (DS) * totalfta.com - 15 sec cache (DS) * urbanctf.com - (BE) * urbanctf.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache w/full size pic(DS) * poppap.com - (BE) * hostfile.org - (DS - modded) * schooloffishers.com - (DS) * teamstortz.com * ziber.org Woot checkers that are access restricted * kishk.org - AJAX, audio cues, adaptive refresh. 30s >20%, 10s >5%, 5s <5%. Blackberry version available (SG modded) Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken * ircmaxell.com - Contains extended descriptions and estimated time remaining * trueserve.org * dswebhost.net - AJAX, 15 & 10 sec adaptive refresh, new item alert sound, no ads, text-only and mobile versions.(DS) * twitter.com * c63.be - (BE) * feerite.com - 10 sec update * uni.cc - 15 sec cache (DS) * modshark.com * kerngamers.com - 15 second cache, cainkus mod script (BE) * strasburgtech.net - 15 sec cache * lunarsky.com - text only * ro0.org * pingbot.com - AJAX, 25 sec cache, audible cues (SG) * visorenterprises.com - 20 sec refresh (DM- mod) * threecomputerguys.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * wootmarket.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * therebelcountry.net * trivalleyauctions.com - (BE - modded) * benwells.org - (BE) * oddpic.com - AJAX checker, condition, no ads (SG) * cahsmic.com - text only * downmix.com - user-specified refresh * yellowbkpk.dyndns.org - AJAX * lustre.us - AJAX, Adaptive refresh: 30 secs, 5 secs < 15% (SG) * theretrorevolution.com * homerowed.net - text only * bumpkeyforum.com (SG) * firelitedesign.com * twisted-delusions.net * sias.us - Attempts to calculate the actual amount of items left based on percentage drops. (BE - modded) * wotp.net * dsss.be - Configure your own wootchecker * firelitemedia.com * zip2know.com offline entries with strikethrough will be deleted 3/23 01:00 UTC Email, SMS, and IM notifiers * wootalert.com - email and SMS alerts * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * lunarsky.com - email alerts * twitter.com - email, SMS, and IM * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable Software woot checkers * twitter.com - desktop app * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts * versiontracker.com - OSX widget * sf.net/woa - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * firelitedesign.com - OSX widget * blackbear.com -- FireFox extension * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * dswebhost.net - .NET 2.0 C# woot checker w/sound and picture - read description Woot checkers source code * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) Sites last polled: --ikishk 22:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC)